Dear Volleyball123
by YeahYouWishT.T
Summary: (Inspired by the book Daddy Long Legs) Hinata, a first year English student and a Volleyball player, is given a task from one of his teachers. The task? To write Emails to an anonymous person for a d he does. Without knowing who is the person on the other side, he writes about his life, his classes, his friend, Kenma and that scary, yet beautiful, Kenma's cousin, Kageyama.
1. Chapter 1

_AN:I just LOVE Daddy-Long-Legs and I think it was almost the first book I have ever read. If you haven't read the book, shame on you! Go read it! It's amazing! I swear! You won't be disappointed._

 _Another thing I wanted you mention is that I won't use titles like "san", "chan" and so on and so forth, because i just get confused and think "should I use this? or... that? does it even sound right?!". so I prefer to put it aside._

34th of September

Dear Volleyball123,

I hope you received the email my teacher had sent you about the task, because if not, it'll be pretty awkward.

It has been 11 days sense I got here and the campus is AMAZING. I share a room with my friend Kozume Kenma (also freshman), and in the room next to ours there're another two freshman, Yamaguchi Tadashi and Tsukshima Kei. A really odd couple, if you ask me...

Anyways, as you know (or don't know, if you haven't read the email) my teacher, mr. Ittetsu Takeda, gave me a task in order to improve my writing by writing emails to a stranger.

I hope you don't mind that.

So, back to the campus. You won't believe how green it is! Everywhere you go there are trees and bushes and flowers in every color you can imagine! And the buildings are all big and complicated. In a good way of course. I got lost at least 4 times! But that's not the best part! The best part is the gym! He's so big and new and calling me to play volleyball!

I play as a middle blocker, despite the fact that I'm short, because I can jump! I always loved playing Volleyball, but in the end I took English, which is interesting as well if you ask me.

Oops. I have a class in 10 minutes and I can't remember the way!

Bye for now!

Friday

Collage is exhausting, and it's only the end of the second week! But I'm happy anyways.

Yesterday Yamaguchi invited me and Kenma to eat launch with him and Tsukishima, or Tsuki, like Yamaguchi calls him. And while Yamaguchi is very nice, Tsuki is just an a prick. Always rude and not nice, even to Yamaguchi! And he's his friend!

The launch in the campus is actually really good! And despite Tsuki's presence, we had a great time eating and talking. Yamaguchi told me that he's a music student, like Kenma, while Tsuki is a philosophy student.

I'm glad my roommate is Kenma and not someone like Tsukishima, even if he's quiet and always plays games in his cellphone or in his gameboy. All in all, Kenma is a good roommate. He won't interrupt you when you're studying and always listen to what you have to say, or at list looks like he is listening.

While all of this is fun and all, I miss my family. And, oh god Volleyball123, I miss them so much! But it's okay. It's only natural.

Anyways, I need to go to sleep. I'll try not to write to often. I'm thinking about an email per two weeks. Again, I hope you don't mind.

Sincerely,  
Hinata Shouyou

P.S. Have you ever read Alice in Wonderland?

 _AN:I knowwww this chapter is extremelyyy short, but don't you worry! I promise the next one will be longer!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm really enjoying writing this fic! I hope you like reading it like I like writing it. And oysh I love Kenma. And Hinata. And Kageyama. Never mind, I love them all._

October the 4th

Dear Volleyball123,

I started to write a short story! It is about a bunny and a fox. For little children.

I also have tons of ideas for books, and I don't know from where to start! What do I do... But one day I'll write them all. At least I hope so.

Since I last wrote to you I met new people on campus. There is Asahi, who is a 3rd year medical student, and his boyfriend, Nishinoya, a 2nd year drama student. I met them both when I was walking with Kenma in the park. And believe me when I say that they are the exact opposite from each other, but they are very nice. I also met, well more like saw, this really beautiful guy called Oikawa. Don't you laugh at me. He plays volleyball too, and he is really tall with a really wavy, brown hair. but unfortunately, I don't have the courage to talk to him...

You see, I only told my parents that I was gay a year ago, and except from Kenma, my parents, my sister and now you, no one really knows, and I'm near ready yet to tell others, and I don't have the courage to talk to Oikawa, an extremely beautiful 3rd year physics student with fangirls following him to wherever walks.

But enough about my so called love life.

I was very disappointed when I saw that you didn't answer my question, even if you're not suppose to answer any of my emails. But it's just a little, harmless question. No one will know.

So. Have you ever read Alice in wonderland?

It is one of my favorite books. My mom used to read it to me when I was younger. That and Tarzan.

Now a different topic. Me and Kenma, okay **I** changed our room. I added a golden carpet and two nice, comfy, brown chairs to match the carpet. I also organized our desk in a more comfortable way with more access to my and Kenma's belongings. Another thing I am very proud of is that I bought a good notebook with a yellowish paper to write my ideas in it. Very useful.

And remember in the first email that I sent you, I wrote I miss my family? (I hope you do, because if you don't, you have a very short memory, or you didn't read my email.) Well guess what?! I'm taking my sister, Natsu, with me on a day off and we'll eat ice cream and maybe I'll even buy her something nice.

I'm also thinking about getting a job in the nearest coffee shop, because, unfortunately, I can't relay on my parents' money for the rest of my life. I'm such a lazyass. A hyperactive one.

Saturday  
At the coffee shop

The day with Natsu was great!

She was so happy to spend time with me and Kenma who surprisingly tagged along. The ice cream was great (I took chocolate, Natsu strawberry and Kenma vanilla). And like I said, I bought her a really cute light blue shirt which she was very found of. She looks adorable in it. The color matches her hair.

Today, most of it was spent on doing homework to Mr. Takeda's class and talking to Kenma. Apparently, his cousin's so called friend would not stop texting him from his cousin's phone and it drives Kenma crazy.

Well, anyway, I have an essay to write for Monday, so I'll have to finish the email here.

Sincerely,  
Hinata Shouyou

P.S. Answer the question!

 _Is it longer then the last chapter?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Arggg another short chapter... I always write them at school (such a bad girl) and on paper with my sloppy writing it looks longer, so I'm like, "Oh, that seems enough!" and then I get home and type it, and it looks so much shorter... BTW, thanks for all those kind people out there who left a nice comment! ^^_

October the 20th

Dear Volleyball123

I'm dying.

Well, almost. I'm sick.

I have a fiver and my head hurts like hell. I don't have a choice but to stay in bed all day long, and it drives me crazy! The only thing I do is doing homework, writing and playing Super Mario, because I don't have any other game on my laptop except from that and Soliter.

Kuroo, Kenma's cousin's friend (this is so long) that I wrote to you about, STILL hadn't stopped texting Kenma, and because Kenma's cousin is visiting Kenma in a few days, Kuroo thinks it's a good idea to tag along. Needless to say, Kenma is not very found of the idea. From all the years I have known Kenma, I never really met any members of his family, except his parents, so I'm quit looking for meeting this infamous cousin of his.

I just hope I'll heal before he'll come.

Yesterday, thanks to all the spare time I have from being sick, I started reading Harry Potter all over again. I just love this book so much! It's just so... amazing! I wish I could be like J.K. Rolling and just invent a whole new world with even the tiniest details like she did. And I have a HUGE crush on Sirius Black, but never mind that... I'm already in the middle of the book! and I started YESTERDAY. I bet I'll finish the book till tomorrow.

And now, some updates:

-Gryffindor just won the Quidditch game against Slytherin.

-At Tuesday we (me and Kenma, obviously) will have dinner with Asahi, Nishinoya and another two friends of theirs at the nearest coffee shop.

-I'm in a middle of an essay I need to finish and hand it tomorrow, so I'll ask Kenma to hand it for me.

-I'm at the 3rd episode in the 4th season in That 70's Show.

-I look like shit

Sincerely

Hinata Shouyou

 _A warning: Next chapter is gonna be short as HELLLL._

 _Live a comment, kudo, bookmark, whatever, and I'll be the happiest girl in the world!_  
 _If you want, THIS is my Tumblr:_


	4. Chapter 4

_Don't kill me. (God it's short!)_

October the 26th

Dear Volleyball123,

Kenma's cousin is frightening as hell.

I'll add details later.

Sincerely,

Hinata Shouyou

 _I did warn you!_

 _My Tumblr:_


	5. Chapter 5

November the 3rd

Dear Volleyball123,

Sorry about that really short email. It was just an update. But really, he was really creepy with this grumpy face. And he stared at all the time with a puzzled look! What he wants from me?!

From now on, I'll stop calling him Kenma's cousin, mainly because it's long, but also because it's rude. His name is Kageyama Tobio. He's a tall, black haired 1st year, history student. If you ask me, he could have been quit handsome if he'll just drop that grumpy face! But there are sometimes when he does have a normal face. Sometimes.

So, like I told you, Kuroo Tetsurou (Yes! He does have a first name) came along, too.

Like Nishinoya, Kuroo is a drama student. He's really tall (surprise, surprise), with messy hair, like, 'just rolled out of bed' messy. And really cool! Kenma disagree... The first time we actually met was hilarious! Kuroo said all those cool pick up lines [A.N. Nooo...] and Kenma was a blushing mess playing video games (Kageyama face-palmed himself in the background).

If you haven't realized, I already healed and I'm the healthiest as possible! I did finished Harry Potter (the first book), and now I currently reading the second book.

The dinner with Asahi and Nishinoya and their friends was really great! We met Daichi and Sugawara, and they're really awesome! They're both 3rd years. Daichi's aquit scary sometimes, but Sugawara is really, really nice and sweet with an angelic look.

Related to that, I got a job as a waitress! I don't have a lot of shifts, but it's enough. The coffee shop is really good. I'm actually having a really good time working there. Daichi works there, too. Plus (it's a really big plus), Oikawa goes there a lot, so I have a chance to talk to him, even if it's only to ask him if he wants another drink. Which I did. More then once. I'm proud. He always go there on Tuesdays and order Orange juice.

Volleyball123... Do you have that feeling that you see something quit useless but you have an uncontrollable urge to buy it? like, a black pen when you have three more in your room? I bought two pens. But they're in different sizes, so don't you say I bought the same thing twice! one is 0.05mm and the other is a brush pen. This is one of my guilty pleasures, buying useless things... And dancing. And catchy pop songs. Kenma doesn't know (thanks god). Actually, I kind of have a collection of useless things I bought and I don't have the heart to throw away, but never mind that.

Anyways! Have a great week!

Sincerely

Hinata Shouyou

P.S. Are you a girl or a boy? And what about Alice in Wonderland?!

 _I already have an idea for the next chapter! I think you'll love it!_

 _Anyways... my Tumblr is this:_

 _ANDDDD... I sketched a little character study of Hinata: post/120928964585/character-study-of-hinata-shouyou-i-didnt_


End file.
